Fatestay night: Accidents being rewritten
by m33st4
Summary: Set eight months after the events of Fate/stay night, slightly AU. The Holy Grail had returned, by an accident. Shirou tries to ignore the war and foucs on his life, but fate is always looking for trouble. Rated T for now, some OC's are present.
1. Prologue

_Six Months Ago..._

The two magus inspected the large circle that they had drew, which was done in extreme perfection. After all, the two had studied every book that the Mage's Association that had related to creating a Homunculi. The circle had nearly took up all the room in the room the two magis were given to attempt their experiment.

"You ready?" asked the first magi, who had drawn the circle, and was glaring at his accomplice, who was supposedly the one doing the other bits, the talking, and summoning.

"Of course, my friend," said the second magi, with a thick French accent. He took a deep breath, and began to mutter the required spells that he was reading off an ancient textbook that was in latin, and slowly translated the words to German.

The circle began to glow red, and the two magus grinned under the black hoods they wore.

"Do you think it's actually going to work?" said the first magi, slightly nervous on the experiment. After all, it was his first one that he wanted to conduct, and everything seemed so smooth, but a gut feeling inside the magi was telling him something was wrong.

The French magi looked at his friend with a reassuring smile. "Oui, monsieur. Have faith, mon copain."

The red circle began to fizzle uncontrollably, and that had wiped off the Frenchman's smile.

"Something's not right, monsieur. Are you sure you drew the circle right?" The Frenchman tried to step inside towards the circle, but red sparks furiously repelled the man, in an attempt to step inside.

The magi scowled, and checked the edges again. "I got it right, man. Just-"

The first magi never finished his sentence, as two red sparklike hands snatched the unfortunate magi, who's screams were deafening for the Frenchman magi.

"The hell was that? Oh...Well, I'm f*cked, and there goes my fifteen years of service!" The Frenchman sighed, and lowered his head, saying fast prayers in French, before the red sparks snatched the magi, following the same demise his comrade. The red sparks also began to asorb many things in the room, test tubes, books, and unfortunate magi that were roaming around the area.

In Fuyuki City, the Holy Grail slowly surfaced at the Ryuudou Temple, where it began to pulse unstable energy. There was no longer a need for a container, thanks the human sacrifices.

Inside the Fuyuki Church, a woman cursed under her breath.

"It's only been eight months, and it's already back, by an accident."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Present Day, Fuyuki City. Eight months after the Fifth Holy Grail War_.

Shirou Emiya placed his pen down, and glanced down on the essay he was busy doing assigned by his caretaker, and also homeroom teacher.

"Ten minutes left, class," said Taiga cheerfully, glancing at the remaining students who were scribbling furiously on the papers to finish their concluding paragraphs while Shirou was only halfway.

_Well, I better at least finish my fourth paragraph. At least I could do that,_ thought Shirou, and began to follow his peers actions into finishing the essay.

It had been eight months since the Fifth Holy Grail War. The event was always on Shirou mind. After all, many events had occurred, from getting to know Homurahara School's school idol, Rin Tohsaka, who was secretly a magus participating in the Holy Grail War, and English legend King Arthur, was a woman, under the name Arturia Pendragon, to his surprise. In the short time he participated in the war, Shirou had learnt some basics of Magecraft, and had gotten relatively closer to nearly all of his allies.

"Time's up! Hand the papers in, and enjoy the rest of your day!" said Taiga, who smiled as the papers piled up slowly on her desk, and Shirou exhaled, barely finishing his paper in time. After all, his English marks was slowly improving thanks to Rin's occasional lesson or two.

"Hey Shirou, I got a favour to ask. Can you fix our second rice cooker? It's been having problems lately." Shirou was approached by his classmate and good friend, Issei Ryuudou, who was holding the broken rice cooker on his right hand. Issei often asked Shirou to fix broken equipment for the Student Body at his school to cut on expenses, and that Shirou was a whiz with tools.

"Sure, I'll have a crack on it tonight," said Shirou, taking the broken machinery from Issei, who smiled.

"By the way, have you heard about the new American transfer student?" asked Issei, who was already following Shirou towards the courtyard of the school.

"No, I haven't. Why does it matter?"

"Apparently, this is his third school...in a month. He's nothing but trouble, the rumours say," said Issei, who was greeted by other peers that were in the student body. "Well, I got some things to tie up. I'll see you tomorrow at school, no?" said Issei, and Shirou nodded again, trying to find either Rin or the new kid.

It didn't take long to find both, as the two teenagers were hunting for Shirou as well.

"Watch where you're going, man," said a blond male, who had bumped into Shirou, forcing him to stagger slightly, and paused in mid step.

"Hang on. Did I just bump into Shirou Emiya, _THE_ Shirou Emiya?" said the blond male, who had turned back and glanced at Shirou.

"Y-yeah. Who are you?"

"The name's Mark Relsek. I'm the new kid everyone's raving about," said Mark, extending a relatively pale hand for a handshake, and Shirou accepted it reluctantly. Shirou noted that Mark wasn't dressed in the dress code the school demanded from it's students, and was wearing blue jeans, a red fancy shirt, and a baseball cap. He couldn't help but feel the boy was not normal, not for transferring schools, but for something else. The hand was completely soft, which was unusual for a person his age, considering how Shirou's hands were occasionally peeling off slightly when overworking himself over tasks.

"So, you ARE the new kid," said a figure that Shirou recognized as Rin, wearing the school uniform of Homurahara High with red coat and black tights. She paused, and took a long glance at Mark.

"Of course. What's your name, cutie?" said Mark, winking at Rin, who blushed slightly, but returned to her usual demeanor.

"Never mind, I had a derp moment, you see. I heard about the Fifth Holy Grail War," said Mark, leaning in towards the two, speaking in a hushed tone.

Shirou and Rin frowned at the part where Mark mentioned the Holy Grail War.

"Don't ever speak of it again. Come on, Emiya-kun. I got something to show you," said Rin, grabbing Shirou by the wrist and slowly tugged him away from the school and towards the direction of Fuyuki Church, or Kotomine Church, as it was called during the War.

"What the heck is going on? Please don't tell me it's deja vu again," said Shirou, who was struggling to stand up properly.

"The new person, who replaced Kotomine. She was right, all along," muttered Rin, who opened the doors, to find the church deserted, minus seeing a young Chinese woman dressed like a nun who was probably only a couple of years older than Shirou and Rin. The church was lighted by the chandeliers, and the sun lightening the room through the elaborate windows on the walls.

"Come in. I don't bite, you see," said the woman, speaking English without an accent.

"Mark has arrived. Does this mean...?" said Rin, trailing off uncertainly.

The nun nodded, and turned towards the altar, glancing at the cross. "The Sixth Holy Grail War is near, and it seems of the Grail is shrieking madly for a past participant."

"Past participant? I don't want to be involved with this anymore! Can't we shut it down, or anything?" asked Shirou, sitting down on one of the wooden pews, and frowned.

"Remember how I was gone for about six months and studied at the Mage's Association? I was there when that incident happened. Apparently, two buffoons of a magus were trying to create a Homunculi, from the circle they drew, that's what I think, and instead, we have the Holy Grail back. Now that you mention it, There was also a large disappearance of mages on that day," explained Rin, still standing beside Shirou while the nun nodded slowly, and placed more things away below the altar.

"That's the idea. I am the new executor, and one of the youngest ones. I just have a feeling that this is going to get very messy, considering that these newer Masters, who have come across the world, just to compete here," explained the nun, turning towards Rin and Shirou, slowly advancing towards the two.

"Mark's a Master?" said Shirou, then remembered how Mark had asked Rin and himself about the Holy Grail War.

"Indeed. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," said the nun, who smiled playfully. "Karen Lee, the new executor of the Sixth Holy Grail War."

Shirou narrowed his eyes. "Remind me why you dragged me here, Rin."

Rin scowled. "I had a gut feeling that Mark was a Master, so I dragged you here on pure instinct for safety. I've heard a lot about how he fights, and that's how he starts a fight with other Masters who are unaware of him. Pretend to bump the person, try to be nice, and then gives you a knuckle sandwich."

"Just keep a heads up, you two. More Masters are coming, veterans of other Holy Grail Wars that were not hosted just in Fuyuki City. The Holy Grail isn't going to be choosing it's Servants and Masters... It's just going to be a battle royale with the Holy Grail just going to the last Master and Servant, if what the Mage Association reports. It'll still power them, but..I gotta admit, you two are fit for each other, as a couple," giggled Karen, and the two former Masters blushed slightly.

Shirou sighed, and stood up. "Well, I better head home and fix the rice cooker before I forget."  
Rin nodded, moving out of the way to let Shirou pass through. "I'll see you later then. I have some loose ends to tie up. You sure you'll be fine alone?" asked Rin with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes," said Shirou, bustling himself out of the church and walked home towards his residence.

Not too far from Shirou, Mark was trailing behind him, grinning slightly.

"Hey, Gilgy, we found our target," said Mark under his breath. A man with blond spiky hair slowly appeared behind Mark, wearing golden plated armour scowled on the nickname.

"Refrain from calling me Gilgy. It's just Gilgamesh," growled Gilgamesh, who folded his arms.

"Sorry, sorry," said Mark carelessly, and poked his head out of the corner where Shirou had turned, noting how Shirou had stepped inside of his residence. He took off his shoes and walked towards his bedroom, where it was dark, and littered of machine parts he often worked on at his spare time. Shirou placed down the rice cooker, and glanced at the clock that hung nearby his small mattress and bed.

"I'll have enough time to fix this, then maybe I'll fix up dinner for Sakura and Taiga, once they're home," said Shirou cheerily to himself, and plopped himself onto the ground, taking the rice cooker apart and began to tweak it.

Meanwhile, Mark had climbed over the wall (thanks to a boost from Gilgamesh),and landed on the ground. He grinned to himself, and began to unsheath his katana that he had brought with him most of the time, that was hidden with his magecraft. After all, he was a master in nearly all styles of magecraft, minus Shirou's style, which he was jealous, and wanted to know more about. Mark slided the doors open to the kitchen, which were deserted, and began to scour through the other rooms, including the dojo.

"Dammit. Where the hell is the kid?" muttered Mark, and glanced up, the last room that he did not bother looking, which was the shed that Shirou often slept at, after Saber had disappeared to destroy the Holy Grail. Mark ran towards the door, and slided the door roughly, to find Shirou who was already clenching a screwdriver.

"Just what are you doing here, Relsek!" shouted Shirou, discarding the screwdriver in favour of a wooden kendo sword, and sighed unhappily. The stick brought back many moments where he had trained at the Dojo tirelessly with Saber, and he enjoyed the time with her, even though she always won.

Relsek shrugged, and raised his left katana. "Oh, nothing. Just finding the last servant for the War. I thought you would be interested."

Shirou shook his head. "You're knocking on the wrong door."

Mark slowly traced a small circle, which looked a summoning circle, what magus would use to summon a Servant.

"I'll offer you a small proposition, then. I'll help you draw a summoning circle, just name your class, and I'll do it for you. Just make sure you're worth fighting. After all, the other Holy Grail Wars were such pushovers, so I travelled to Fuyuki City, to find a real challenge," said Mark, sheathing his katana, and smiled.

Shirou nearly dropped his kendo stick, but kept his focus. Could he really see Saber again?

"You have nothing to lose for this, trust me," asserted Mark, already stooping towards the crown and began to draw a circle with a piece of chalk he owned.

Shirou only prayed that Sakura, Illya, or Taiga wouldn't stumble upon this unfortunate encounter with Mark. After all, how could he explain all of it?

"Stop. I'll do the drawing. If you do everything, then you'll get Saber. I know how to do it myself," said Shirou, erasing the poorly drawn circle Mark had drawn.

Mark scowled, offended by Shirou's action. "I haven't done it for quite a while. It's been at least ten years since I drew a circle, you see. I'm not the only foreigner to join this."

Shirou ignored Mark's remark, and slowly drew the circle with great precision and caution, even to go as far to double check with a textbook he kept in secrecy.

In pure secrecy, he had been studying how to summon Servants for the last eight months, since his magecraft had improved somewhat, and Rin insisted that the Holy Grail could always come back, through unorthodox means, and he had to admit, she was right for once.


End file.
